


The Gold Motel: Psycho

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie Psycho - Belle French takes a lonely road trip and meets the caretaker of The Gold Motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy I made the time to do this. This is the first fic I’ve ever written and it was about time that I fixed it. It’s still the same story, just cleaned up with more details. Things that I thought were missing or didn’t think to add when I originally wrote this story. I hope I didn’t ruin my original story, there are a lot of people that loved what I wrote the first time and I just hope that you love what I’ve done to it now. I’d love to hear what you think, so please let me know. *Happy Reading*

Belle French is on the road, running away to begin a new life, far from the mundane life she was living. She had to get out, away from the stress of her overprotective father and the pressure of a dead end job at his flower shop. Being overworked, underappreciated, and feeling alone, has finally driven her out of his life.  
  
She has no real destination, willing to go where the road takes her, proud to be on her own and live the life she wants. She’s never felt this way about herself, alive and free, finally being able to take chances and do whatever she chooses.  
  
Belle’s been on the road for days, making stops every few hours at rest stops and gas stations, quickly coming aware that living on the road is rough.  
  
As she searches for a proper place to rest her head, day gives way to night and Belle is starting to fall asleep at the wheel. Failing to find a place to go, exhausted and fearful that she may crash her car, Belle makes the decision to pull over to the side of the road and sleep for the night.  
  
Night breaks away to welcomes the morning sun, and suddenly there’s a knock on the window of Belle’s car. She swiftly awakes and wipes the drool from her lip, spotting a Sheriff peering through the glass.  
  
The Sheriff is a tall, green eyed, blond, with the name Swan etched on her badge.  
  
Belle rolls down the car window and greets the officer. “Umm, hello, Sheriff.” She rubs her eyes and shields them from the bright sun.  
  
“You didn’t sleep here all night, did you?” Sheriff Swan inquires, peeking further into the yellow bug.  
  
“Yes, Ma’am, I did. I drove for hours last night and couldn’t find a place to stop.”  
  
“Well, it’s very dangerous for you to be out here alone, sleeping on the side of the road is not a smart thing to do. May I see your license, miss?” Sheriff Swan holds out her hand.  
  
“I’m sorry… Sheriff Swan?” She reads the name tag. “But did I break any law?” Belle is a bit defensive.  
  
“No, sleeping on the side of the road isn’t illegal. It’s just dangerous and stupid. I need to make sure your license checks out, that’s all, miss.”  
  
Belle rolls her eyes, taking out her license from the glove compartment and hands it to Sheriff Swan.

She takes it back to her car to radio dispatch and give them Belle’s information.

  
Belle sits back in the leather seat of her yellow bug, waiting patiently and a little annoyed. She just wants to drive and continue her journey.  
  
A few moments later, Sheriff Swan returns and hands Belle back her license. “You’re free to go, ma’am.” She nods with a smirk. “Everything seems to check out.”  
  
"Thank you." Belle tosses her license back into the glove compartment and starts the car.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," the Sheriff adds. "You’re close to the town of Storybrooke. It’s just a few hours up the road. You’ll be able to find somewhere to rest there.”  
  
“Thank you, Sheriff,” Belle slowly pulls away.     
  
“No more sleeping on the side of the road!” Sheriff Swan yells, as the yellow bug starts to pick up speed.  
  
★★★   
  
It takes more than a few hours before Belle reaches the town of Storybrooke. She makes several detour stops to see the glorious sights of the countryside, adoring the crisp clean air and the wind flowing through her hair. Hours pass, as Belle crosses the town line of Storybrooke and night falls upon her once again.  
  
  
Hungry and tired from her long drive, Belle stops at what appears to be the only diner in the small Maine town. She steps out of the car and heads inside the restaurant, seeking food and directions to the nearest hotel.  
  
Once inside, she takes a seat at the bar and orders one of her favorite meals, a hamburger and crispy fries. In the middle of her dinner, she asks the old lady at the counter for directions.  
  
The old woman informs Belle of Storybrooke’s only motel, The Gold Motel. Which is owned by a peaceful man, who lives like a hermit. She tells Belle that she can find the motel at the edge of town and adds that the motel is almost always vacant, but she should be able to get a good night’s rest there.  
  
Belle thanks the old lady and finishes her burger, then heads out to find the motel. She can’t wait to have a warm bed to sleep in.  
  
★★★   
  
Half an hour passes, as Belle searches for the motel, it’s a lot harder to find than she thought. The neon sign to the motel is off and she almost drives past the dingy yellow building. Belle pulls into the long driveway, parks her car and steps into the motel office, instantly noticing no one is here. Puzzled as to where this man might be, she heads back outside to find him.  
  
As she marches to the back of the building, she spots a huge Victorian style manor, resting on a hill. The only light in the house is coming from the top window and a shadow eerily creeps by. Too drained to find anywhere else to stay, Belle treads back to her car and honks on the horn, hoping to catch the attention of the shadow. When she stops honking and glances back at the house, she sees a man rushing down the stairs. She climbs out of her car to meet up with him.  
  
The man has brown and silver shoulder length hair, with eyes the color of chocolate. He wears an old black suit, with a black and white checked shirt underneath the jacket. He holds a black cane with a gold handle in his hand, even though it seem he doesn’t needs it. He stops in front of Belle, giving her a shy smile and glances down at his feet. “I’m sorry, d-d-dearie. I wasn’t expecting any c-c-customers,” he stutters softly with a Scottish accent, then looks up at her.  
  
“That’s alright, sir. I was just..”  
  
The man interrupts her sentence. “N-N-Norman, Norman Gold,” he speaks with a kind expression on his face. “You don’t have to call me s-s-sir.”  
  
“Well, Mr. Gold, no harm was done.”   
  
“No! P-p-please, just Norman.” He seems almost offended. “Mr. Gold is my Papa’s name and I’m n-n-not my Papa.” he strongly states.  
  
  
Belle is taken aback for a moment, but doesn’t think his anger is odd. She can understand how someone wouldn’t want to be compared to their parents. “I’m so sorry, Norman,” she sincerely apologizes.  
  
“It’s alright, d-d-dearie.” He lowers his head, nervously gripping tighter to the cane. “I g-g-guess you’ll be n-n-needing a room?”  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
“Okay, well, follow me.” He walks ahead of her, then suddenly turns back. “I d-d-don’t get many customers nowadays.” He timidly grins and circles back around, leading the way to the office.  
  
Inside the office, Norman clicks on the light to the road sign, then the dim office lamp and glides behind the counter, resting his cane on top. “I’m g-g-going to need you to sign in, d-d-dearie.” He slides her the sign in book.  
  
“Alright.” She signs her name and returns the book to him.  
  
Norman takes a long look at her name in the book, then slams it shut.  
  
Belle flinches slightly to the loud boom.  
  
He turns to grab a key from the hooks on the wall, reaching for the key to cabin twelve, but instantly changes his mind and selects cabin one. “I’ll put you in the f-f-first cabin. It’s closer in case you n-n-need anything?” Norman turns back to face her.  
  
“Thank you, but I won’t be needing anything, just a good night’s rest,” she replies.  
  
“Okay.” He’s a little disappointed. “Well, let me s-s-show you to your room.” He grabs his cane from the counter and leads her out the office.   
  
Norman Gold opens the door to cabin one and Belle follows him inside. The room is a bit stuffy, so he opens the window in the back. “That’s a lot b-b-better.” He fans cool air inside. “W-w-well, the television works and the phone.” He points to the phone on the table by the bed. “Th-th-there’s also a phone book, s-s-somewhere around here.” He laughs nervously.  
  
Belle smiles kindly at him.  
  
"Also there’s some s-s-stationary with The Gold Motel printed on them, in case you wanted to m-m-make your friends at home envious," he adds.  
  
He’s so anxious and jittery, Belle thinks it’s sort of cute.  
  
"All the linens are c-c-clean. We don’t get much business, but I keep the laundry fresh and… " He stops talking for an instant and stares off into the bathroom. "There’s the, th-th-the…" Norman freezes with a blank look on his face and breathes heavily, then quickly snaps himself out of his odd daze and finishes his sentence. “The over there.”  
  
“The bathroom?” Belle thinks that it’s a tad strange that he was struck speechless for an instant.  
  
“Yes, yes.” He’s relieved that she finished the sentence for him.  
  
“Thank you so much for showing me to the room, Norman,” she comments politely.  
  
"You’re m-m-most welcome." Norman slowly heads towards the door, but stops in his tracks and turns to Belle. “Are you s-s-sure you’re not going to need anything else tonight?” he inquires, somewhat pleading.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure.”  
  
“You’re not hungry? I c-c-could make us something to eat, or…” He plays with the cane in his skittish hands, trying desperately to calm himself. “M-m-maybe some tea?” He greatly wants her company.  
  
Belle looks at his face, telling by his features how badly he doesn’t want to be alone and she deeply understands that feeling. “I’ve already eaten tonight, but I could have some tea with you.”  
  
Norman Gold is ecstatic and his face lights up with a bright smile. “Th-th-thank you so much, d-d-dearie. I’ll give you time to settle in, while I go b-b-back to the house to make the tea, then I’ll meet you here when it’s ready.”  
  
Belle nods, surprisingly glad not to be on her own tonight. She thought the open road was quite exhilarating, but it was also truly lonely. Sitting down to talk to someone new, is exactly what she needs right now.  
  
“I’ll see you later then?”  
  
She nods.  
  
"Great!" Norman slides out the door and gently shuts it behind him, excited to meet back up with Belle.  
  
A little confused, tired and glad to meet someone new, Belle waits for Norman on the bed. She turns on the television and the picture is horrible, even the sound creeping from the speakers is muddled, but she watches whatever show is on the screen. Suddenly, she hears voices coming in through the open window and she stands from the bed to hear them closely. She steps to the window, instantly realizing that the voices are traveling from the manor and they’re much more clear than the television in her room.  
  
“What the hell is she doing here?”   
  
Belle hears a voice yell.  
  
“W-w-we’re a motel, aren’t we? She just n-n-needed a place to stay for the night.”   
  
She now knows by the stutter that the second voice is Norman.  
  
“I don’t fucking care. I don’t want her here!”  The first voice snaps.  
  
“Where is s-s-she supposed to go, Papa? She’s already s-s-settled in.”   
  
Belle now understands that Norman is arguing with his father and the argument is about her.  
  
“What is that you’re doing there, Norman?”   
  
“I’m just t-t-taking her some tea, Papa. It’s just tea,” Norman whimpers.  
  
“It always starts with fucking tea. You like this girl, don’t you? Don’t you Norman? You think she’s pretty, you think she’s the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen. I’ll even bet that she is nice and fertile. You want to be with her, don’t you?”   
  
“N-n-no, Papa, s-s-she’s just a friend.”   
  
“Well, I don’t want her here. Make her leave,” Norman’s father yells in a fury.  
  
“No, Papa. She has n-n-nowhere else to go. She is staying,” Norman cries and the arguing abruptly stops.  
  
Belle stands puzzled and extremely uncomfortable at the window. Why the hell wouldn’t Norman’s father want her staying at the motel? She thinks the situation is very strange. She sees Norman slam the door and storm toward the motel, carrying the tray of tea. Belle quickly shuts her window and sits down on the bed, trying desperately to keep the look of shock off her face. A few moments later, there’s a knock at the door.  
  
*knock, knock, knock*   
  
“Hello, Miss French? It’s me, N-n-norman. I’m here with the tea,” he speaks through the door.  
  
“Yes, umm, I’ll be right there.” She’s awfully nervous now, after hearing the argument. She isn’t sure if this is a good thing to do, but she already agreed to have some tea with him. Belle sighs and mentally pulls herself together. When she thinks she’s calm enough, she opens the door.  
  
“Hello again.” Norman beams at her with bright eyes and a grin. “I brought th-th-the tea.”  
  
“I can see that, Norman.” She smiles back at him, hiding her confusion and shock. “Please, come in.”  
  
“Oh, w-w-well, I was thinking we can take the tea in my office. It’s more intima, more inti… I mean more c-c-casual.” Norman manages to quickly correct his wording.  
  
“Umm…alright.” Belle follows him out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
★★★   
  
Norman Gold asks Belle to open the door to his office (since he is holding the tray and can’t open it himself) and they both walk in together.  
  
“Well, here’s my office,” Norman says, as if it’s their first time in the room together. “But you’ve b-b-been here before,” he adds.  
  
“Yes, I have,” her voice is small.  
  
“I have the p-p-parlor in the back. It’s more comfortable than some stuffy old office.”  
  
“Alright,” Belle agrees to join him, even though she still feels strange. As they enter the parlor, Belle’s taken by surprise from its appearance. It’s not anything like she imagined.  
  
The parlor is full of old knick knacks and furniture. It almost has the looks and feel of an antique shop, with random things spread all about.  
  
“Have a seat, d-d-dearie,” Norman offers.  
  
Belle takes a seat on an old antique couch, which sits in front of a coffee table that looks to have been restored.  
  
Norman sets the tea tray down on the table and pours Belle a cup. “I hope you like the tea, d-d-dearie. It’s a blend my Papa would m-m-make for me when I was a child.” Norman hands her the cup.  
  
Belle carefully takes the cup from him and looks at it. “It’s chipped.” She’s rather amazed that he would give her a broken cup to drink from. “This cup, is chipped.”  
  
  
“Yes, it is.” He glances down at her hands around the cup. Seeing her with it, for some reason, makes him feel relaxed. “That’s my favorite c-c-cup. I wanted you to use it.” He pours himself some tea.  
  
"Oh, I see." She admires the little cup and she thinks it’s charming. She can see why he likes it. Belle takes a drink from the petite cup, then sits it on the table and observes the room. “So, you collect antiques?” Belle breaks the silence between them. They are both here because they’re lonely, after all.  
  
“Yes, I restore them m-m-mostly.”  
  
“That’s nice. It’s good to have a hobby.”  
  
“Yes, it is I guess, b-b-but it’s more than just a hobby. A hobby is supposed to p-p-pass the time, not fill it.”  
  
“Is your life that empty and lonely?” She picks up the cup and takes another drink.  
  
“Yes, b-b-but not completely lonely. I have my Papa. He’s always here for me.” Norman anxiously fidgets with the cup in his hands.  
  
Belle bites her bottom lip and gently says what’s on her mind. “It’s probably not my place, but I heard you and your father arguing. And it sounded like you were arguing about me.”  
  
“Oh, you heard?”  
  
“Yes. It also sounded a little, well, controlling. Almost abusive.”  
  
“He’s usually not like that, he’s not like that at all.” Norman forces out his words, clear, without a stutter. “He’s… he’s j-j-just sick, that’s all. He’s just been really s-s-sick. I’ve been taking care of him.” Norman is defensive of his father.  
  
“If he’s as sick as you say and it’s starting to take a toll on you, don’t you think he’d be better off, you know, someplace else?” Belle asks with great concern. Even though she doesn’t know Norman, she still worries about his well being.  
  
Norman chuckles, glancing down at his cup and hoods his eyes up at her, with anger in them. “They always call it… someplace… don’t they?” He speaks through his teeth and the tone in his voice changes. He doesn’t seem to be the shy, quiet man from moments ago. “My Papa? In a place like that?” His stutter has completely vanished. “Have you ever been inside one of those places… dearie?” He emphasizes dearie. “They’re just a place to send people to die, when they become inconvenient for you. I could never send my Papa to a place like that. Never!” he aggressively growls.  
  
Belle takes in a deep sharp breath and jumps back in the couch a little. His sudden aggression took her by surprise.“I… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend, Norman. I just thought maybe you wanted to get away, do things on your own.”  
  
“Not everyone is running away like you, dearie.”  
  
“What makes you think I’m running away?”  
  
“You didn’t carry any bags into your room.”  
  
Belle’s heart races. This conversation has taken a strange turn. “That doesn’t mean that I’m running.”  
  
“In my line of work, it’s a pretty good sign.” He brings his teacup to his lips and freezes, gawking at her, as if he’s looking through her.  
  
“Norman?” her voice is small and timid.    
  
He slowly sits the cup down and takes a deep breath. “Y-y-you’re right. It wasn’t your p-p-place.” His stutter returns and he’s more calm.  
  
Belle is utterly uncomfortable now, but forces a smile on her face, “Well, I think it’s best that I should go. I’m still very tired and I have a long drive ahead of me.”  
  
“Oh, w-w-where are you headed?” he asks.  
  
“Umm, I’m just out seeing the country.” She answers with the only thing she could think of.  
  
“W-w-well, I’ll see you in the morning for check out. What t-t-time will you be up?”  
  
“Very early,” she hastily replies. “Dawn.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll s-s-see you at dawn.”  
  
“Goodnight, Mr… I-I mean Norman. I’ll see you in the morning for check out.” Belle sits her cup down, stands from the couch and quickly exits the parlor.  
  
Norman watches, until she’s out of the office, then just stares out at the open door, breathing heavily. He suddenly stands, throwing his teacup on the floor, shattering it and dashes to the door, slamming it shut.  
  
★★★   
  
Back in her room, Belle feels relieved that one of the most awkward and unsettling conversations she has ever had, is over. But, she can’t help but think about poor Norman. How lonely and sad he must feel, living with someone like his father. The more she thinks about it, the more she understands why he acted the way he did, defending his father that way. His papa is the only person in his life and she can understand what it’s like to be alone.  
  
In the parlor, Norman Gold silently stands frozen in his place, staring at the door Belle just walked out of and breathing heavily. Suddenly, a noise fills the room and it’s the sound of running water.  
  
Belle French turned on the shower in her room. She is preparing for bed.  
  
At the sound of the water, Norman flinches as if being awoken from a deep sleep. He rushes to the wall (that separates the parlor from cabin one) and pulls down the hand painted picture of a beautiful queen dressed in black, surrounded by a haze of purple smoke. Behind painting is a hole in the wall, large enough for Norman to peek through and small enough not to be seen from the other room.  
  
Visible through the hole, Norman can see Belle standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair. The only thought running through Norman’s mind, is wanting to put his hands through her long brown curls.  
  
Belle pulls her hair back in a ponytail and walks out of the bathroom (out of Norman’s sight). She begins to undress, taking off her shoes, skirt, and button down shirt, tossing them onto the bed. She returns to the bathroom (back to Norman’s full view) and stands in front of the mirror almost completely nude.  
  
Norman wonders what she could possibly be thinking, staring at herself in this moment, but he will never know. He does know one thing, however, she is beautiful.  
  
Belle steps away from the mirror, removing her bra and panties, as Norman instantly jumps away from the hole. He circles around swiftly and rushes out the door, dashing up to the manor on the hill.  
  
Belle steps into the warm shower, as steam rises to the ceiling and under the bathroom door. She soaks her towel with the small bar of soap the motel offers every guest, and bathes herself, humming a random tune that popped in her head.  
  
Meanwhile back at the manor, Norman limps out of the house, using the cane to balance the weight off of his right leg. He changed his clothes. Now he wears a green suit, with a brown button up shirt under the jacket. He gimps slowly to the motel, straight up to the door of cabin one. Norman checks to see if the door is unlocked and it appears that Belle has forgotten to lock it. So he welcomes himself inside. He softly shuts the door, lurches slowly toward the bathroom and stands, listening to Belle’s humming. Norman curls up his face and snarls at the sound of her happy little tune, as if her humming is offensive. He opens the bathroom door and slithers inside, inching closer to the white shower curtain. He can see her lovely silhouette through the curtain, but that doesn’t stop him from what he wants to do. Norman pauses in front of the shower, lining his body with the shadow of her silhouette, and raises the gold-tipped cane above his head.  
  
As Belle rinses soap out of her hair, she turns her head and notices a shadowy figure against the curtain. Struck with fear, she tears open the curtain and screams at the sight of Norman, holding the cane as if he wants to bash her senseless.  
  
Shocked at the sudden reveal, Norman just stands like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Belle quickly snatches the cane from his hand and pushes him out of her way. She slips on the wet floor and falls, bringing Norman down with her in her failed escape.  
  
Norman hits his head on the floor and suddenly flinches like he’s waking from a strange and horrible dream. “W-w-what am I doing here?” he says frantically and reaches for Belle.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” She scoots away from him, backing up to the wall.  
  
“I’m s-s-sorry, I won’t.” He looks around the bathroom, clueless of how he got here. “Are, are you hurt, d-d-dearie?” his voice wobbles, sounding like he’s on the verge of crying.  
  
“No. I’m fine, but you stay right there!” She points at him and pulls the towel down from the rack above her.  
  
“W-w-what’s going on, d-d-dearie? Why ar-are you afraid of me?” Norman is confused and disoriented.  
  
“You just tried to hit me with your cane. And you just came into my room uninvited.” She frantically wraps the towel around her body and stands from the floor.  
  
“No, no d-d-dearie. It wasn’t me,” he passionately protests. “I would n-n-never try to hurt you. N-n-never,” he pleads, leering up at her like a lost puppy.  
  
Belle gazes down at him and sees innocence in his eyes. The very same sorrowful expression, she saw when they first met. He looks nothing like the face she saw just moments ago, murderous and vengeful. So her fear of him starts to deflate and she now knows something is horribly wrong. “Norman?” She holds the towel around her tightly, bending down next to him and he backs away from her. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m alright, d-d-dearie, but my head hurts,” he answers.  
  
“Come here, Norman.” She offers him her hand.  
  
He glares at her hand, unsure if he should take it.  
  
“It’s okay, Norman. I don’t think you’re going to hurt me anymore. Let’s sit on the bed, I need make sure you’re alright.”  
  
He bites his bottom lip, nervously curling his fingers in his hair, then quickly takes her hand.  
  
She grins, as she stands up and she brings him to his feet with her. “I’m not scared anymore, are you?”  
  
He shakes his head no.  
  
“Oh, good,” she sighs and leads them to the bed, taking a seat together. Belle looks curiously into his eyes and carefully removes the hair from his face. “I think… I think you hit your head on the bathroom floor.”  
  
There’s a little blood trickling down his temple. It seems that Norman came out of the frightening encounter in worse shape than she did. “It’s okay, d-d-dearie. I shouldn’t be here.” His voice is low and thick with his accent.  
  
“Something is very wrong with you and you’re hurt. I can’t let you leave without making sure you’re okay,” she insist. “Besides, I was the one that hurt you after all.”   
  
Norman rubs his head and nods. “Alright, b-b-but just for a moment. I’ll be fine, d-d-dearie, really, I’m okay. You d-d-don’t need to fuss over me. I’m not sure I even know what happened,” he explains, still rubbing his head.  
  
“You don’t remember anything at all?”  
  
“W-w-what am I supposed to remember?”  
  
“Norman, I’m going to be blunt with you.” She takes a deep breath. “I think… No, I know, that you just tried to kill me.”  
  
Norman Gold’s eyes grow wide and his nostril flare. He can’t believe what she’s telling him. “Why would I try to kill you? Why would I try to kill anyone?” He panics.  
  
“I don’t know, Norman, but the way I just saw you in the bathroom before we tumbled to the floor, your eyes, your eyes were something different. You wanted to hurt me and I don’t know why. You didn’t look like yourself. You looked like, well, like someone else.” Belle can’t wrap her mind around him looking like two different people.  
  
Norman is so utterly dismayed by her words, that he can’t speak.  
  
“I don’t think you’re dangerous now.” She gives him a reassuring smile, unsure what else she can do.  
  
“B-b-but, why do you think I would hurt you?” he asks her again, as if she truly has the answer.  
  
“I don’t know, Norman, but you don’t look like that anymore.” She takes his hand. “I think, you might just need some help.” She quickly kisses his hand, not quite sure of  why she did.  
  
Norman is dumbfounded that she touched him this way. “What was th-th-that?”  
  
She looks down at his trembling hand. “That was a kiss, Norman, but I don’t know why I did it.”  
  
“Well, of c-c-course I know that was a kiss.” He blushes.  
  
Norman seems to be growing on Belle in some way. Even though he looks much older than her, there’s something boyish about him and she’s captivated by it. She scoots a little closer to him and kisses his cheek.  
  
He instantly places a hand over the cheek she kissed. “You d-d-did it again.”  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. Have you ever been kissed like that?"  
  
"Yes, m-m-my Papa used to kiss me all the time, but not like th-th-that. That was, well, that was different."  
  
"Yes. That is a lot different than a kiss from a father." She laces her fingers between his.  
  
Norman adores the feel of her soft palm, wrapped around his hand. “Do you like me, Belle?” Norman asks what’s on his mind.  
  
“Oh… Umm… I don’t know.” She let’s go of his hand. “I think I do,” she adds, honestly, “I think, I think you’re a little strange and unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. But, yes, yes I think like you. I think you’re very attractive.” She abruptly stops talking. She’s jabbering on too much and embarrassing herself. It’s bad enough she’s just sitting in a towel. “I think I’ve said too much.”  
  
"N-n-no, you didn’t say too much. Please, keep g-g-going."  
  
"Okay. I’m worried about you and I think that you’re a mystery.”  
  
"Is that a g-g-good thing?"  
  
"I really don’t know, Norman." She tentatively rubs the side of his cheek.  
  
Norman lowers his head, with a slight smirk on his face. Although Belle is unsure about her words, he still thinks they’re the nicest thing everyone has ever said to him. He picks his head up and slowly leans into Belle. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
"I don’t mind."  
  
He carefully and gently kisses her lips.  
  
Belle hesitates for a moment, wanting to pull away, but she doesn’t. Instead, she melds into him and kisses back.  
  
"Mmm," he hums, as he feels the pressure from her lips increase. He slowly raises his right hand and places it on her shoulder.  
  
Belle mirrors his movement with her own.  
  
Norman suddenly breaks off the kiss and takes a deep breath. “Are you’re alright, d-d-dearie? I don’t want to do anything you don’t like. I don’t want to scare you again.”  
  
"If I were scared of you again, you’d know it".  
  
"How?"  
  
"I wouldn’t be doing this." She pulls him into her and kisses him hard.  
  
Her sudden control is completely unexpected, but Norman really likes it. He’s never kissed a woman like this before. He moves against her, easing her up to the head of the bed.  
  
She follows his every direction.  
  
He slows down her vivacious kiss and kisses her gently, savoring each moment their lips meet.  
  
Belle can’t remember the last time anyone has ever touched her so tenderly. It feels as if this is his first time exploring a woman’s body and she’s enjoying every second of it.  
  
His hand falls from her shoulder and softly caresses her breast over the towel. He moves down from her lips to her neck and takes in her scent. She smells like the floral motel soap he buys every month, but somehow the aroma (he smells everyday) is arousing on her. He greedily kisses her neck and sucks in her skin, she tastes just like the shop.  
  
She holds the back of his head, her hands tangled in his hair, allowing him to do anything he wants.  
  
He absorbs every inch of her neck and travels further down to the top of the towel, then he stops. Norman places his hand where the towel is tucked into itself and gazes up at Belle.  
  
Without speaking a word, she knows what he’s asking and she nods her head yes.  
  
He slowly unwraps the towel and for the first time he gets a clear look at her body. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “Can I touch you, Belle?” he whispers without the stutter.  
  
She grins at him and nods to agree.  
  
"Thank you, dearie." He plants his hand on her breast and lightly squeezes. The sensation sends tingles down his spine and his cock grows heavy in his pants. "Oh, Belle," he murmurs, leaning into her breasts, kissing them with mouth open kisses and takes her nipple delicately between his teeth.  
  
"Ahh," she moans in pure pleasure, arching her back.  
  
Norman slowly works down the length of her body, kissing every inch of her and gently scaling his fingertips across her. He doesn’t want to leave any part of it untouched.  
  
"Wait, wait, stop." Belle heavily breathes, as he inches closer to her thighs and Norman instantly complies.  
  
"I’m s-s-sorry." Norman doesn’t  think Belle likes what he’s doing. He really doesn’t knows what a woman likes. He’s only been mimicking things he’s seen in movies.  
  
"Take off your clothes,” she orders.  
  
"W-w-what?" He thought she was going to kick I’m out.  
  
"I said, take off your clothes," she repeats.  
  
Norman hastily complies and crawls out of the bed. He kicks off his shoes and looks up at Belle.  
  
"Everything," she says and watches him strip down to his skin.  
  
He takes off his green jacket, then the brown shirt and in his haste, his head gets stuck in the collar. “B-b-belle?”  
  
She giggles before answering. She knows what he’s going to ask her. “Yes, Norman?” She holds in a loud chuckle.  
  
"Will you help me? I’m s-s-stuck."  
  
"Of course I’ll help." She thinks he’s adorable.  
  
He waddles over to her and sits on the bed.  
  
She pulls his shirt down over his head and unbuttons the top button. Now it slips easily off of his head.  
  
"Thank you, d-d-dearie. That was quite embarrassing." He gazes at her, getting lost in her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Umm, aren’t you going to finish the rest?"  
  
"Yes," he chuckles. "Yes I am." He jumps up from the bed and unbuckles his belt and his pants slump to the floor. Now he stands before Belle completely naked, with his cock erect just for her.  
  
She thinks he’s absolutely gorgeous. “Come here, Norman.”  
  
He crawls back into the bed and lays on top of Belle. Their naked bodies touch for the first time and Norman’s is trembling.  
  
"Why are you shaking?"  
  
"I’ve n-n-never done this before."  
  
"I’ve never done this either."  
  
"You haven’t?"  
  
"Well, I’ve had sex before, but never with someone I just met." She wraps her arms around his neck. "There’s something about you. I don’t know what it is."  
  
"Maybe this is something th-th-that’s supposed to happen."  
  
"Maybe." She kisses his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting his breath. She can feel his hard dick rubbing against her folds and the sensation makes her want him more. "Ahh… Mmm… I can feel you," she speaks breathy.  
  
"Can I taste you, Belle?" he whispers upon her lips.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He moves down her body and kisses the outside of her thighs. He bends her legs up and parts them, spreading them wide open. He can see her wetness glistening on her curls and he thinks the sight is beautiful. Norman leans into her folds and gets his first taste of her, quickly flicking his tongue, and her body quakes in response.  
  
He watches the jolt of pleasure run through her and thinks to himself,  if a small lick can do that, then he needs to see what a longer one can do. He tips forward to her cunt, smelling her, then dips his face into her.  
  
"Ooh, Norman." She grips the back of his head.  
  
She’s so warm and wet on his face, he doesn’t ever want to move away from her. He flicks his tongue inside her, taking long slow strokes across her and his tongue stops on a small bud. He wasn’t expecting to find anything and he wraps his lips around his little prize.  
  
"Ooh gods." Her body shudders.  
  
He glides his tongue over her hard bud again and she shudders once more. He thinks he’s discovered her most sensitive part.  
  
"Ahh," she moans, curling her toes. She has never felt anything like this, a mixture of fear and pleasure. She knows Norman wouldn’t want to hurt her, but in the back of her mind, she knows he could. She’s feeling such ecstasy in this moment, she doesn’t much care for the fear. Belle runs her fingers through his hair and draws him deeper inside her. But her lust is so great that this isn’t enough and she needs to feel more of him. “Ah… Oh… Oh stop, Norman," she whimpers.  
  
He instantly pops his head up from her folds, with his face gleaming with her juices. “I’m s-s-sorry, Belle. I’ll stop.” He moves away from her.  
  
“No,” she breathes and sits up next to him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just need to feel you, all of you.”  
  
“Really?” He licks her taste from his lips.  
  
Belle leers at him, nodding and takes his cock in her hand, stroking his length from hilt to tip.  
  
His hips buck forward to her touch. “I’m sorry, Belle. I d-d-didn’t mean to do that.”  
  
“Stop saying sorry. You haven’t done anything to hurt me.” She lowers her brow. “Now fuck me.” She’s feeling suddenly emboldened by his timidness and she pulls him back into her, kissing him zealously.  
  
Norman lays her down and climbs on top of her. “Are you sure?”  
  
"Yes." Belle takes hold of his cock and eases it between her warm, wet folds.  
  
"Belle," he groans. He’s never felt the warmth of a woman around his cock, he never imaged this. Her walls clenching around him send volts of energy through his body and he starts to fuck her.  
  
"Mmm," she moans, scaling her hands down his back.  
  
Gaining more confidence, Norman thrusts harder and faster inside her.  
  
Belle whimpers with every thrust of his hips.  
  
He nibbles on her neck, as the rhythm of his waist grows more aggressive. “Ah… Ahh, Belle.” He closes his eyes tightly, keeping himself under control. He’s still unsure of what happened in the bathroom, but he doesn’t want to blackout again. He slips his hand down between her legs and plays with her soft curls. He loves the way they feel, slipping through his fingers.  
  
Belle can feel her climax quickly approaching, but she fights off as much as she can. She’s not ready to come. She doesn’t want it to end, not yet. It feels so amazing.  
  
Norman rides her hard, as the urge to come grows greater. “Belle… I… I…” He can’t speak and knows that he shouldn’t come inside her. He suddenly pulls himself out of her and strokes his length above her.  
  
“What the fuck, Norman?” She wasn’t ready for him to pull out. Looks like she’ll have to finish herself. Belle quickly dips her fingers between her legs and caresses her pearl.  
  
He works himself faster and his body stiffens, as he comes on her thigh. “Belle,” he growls, milking out all that he has.  
  
“Mmm… Ahh… Oh gods.” Belle massages herself into orgasm and her body quakes. “Fuck,” she cries, squirting on Norman’s cock.  
  
Norman can no longer hold himself over her and collapses on top of her.  
  
They both lay silently in the bed, sticky with sex, catching their breath.    
  
All of a sudden, Norman quickly scrambles up. “I s-s-shouldn’t be here.” He rolls off of her and jumps out of bed, frantically collecting his clothes.  
  
“Wait, Norman,” Belle calls, but he swiftly scurries out of the the room, naked.  
  
Belle is lost and confused. She can’t believe he just ditched her like that. She doesn’t understand what just happened. Belle lies in the bed and thinks over the situation. She’s never had sex with someone she only just met. She never had this much control of her life to do something like this and she isn’t sure if she’s proud of it, but she doesn’t regret doing it. It was scary and exciting, she loved every minute of it. She only wishes that Norman stayed to talk with her. Belle sighs and wraps herself in a blanket burrito. Instead of dwelling on the reasons why he left her alone, she slowly drifts off to sleep, thinking of their strange and unusual encounter. And hoping that she’ll have a chance to talk to Norman again.  
  
★★★   
  
The sun rises beginning a new day and Belle wakes up a lot later than she planned. She rolls out of bed and takes another shower, washing off the mess she and Norman made of themselves.  
  
After the shower and as she dresses, Belle suddenly hears voices coming through the window again. Curious to know what they’re saying, she opens the window.  
  
“I know what you were doing last night, Norman,” the first voice howls. “You can’t hide anything from me. You know that I know everything you do. You spent the night with that little tramp, didn’t you? You weren’t even in your bed last night.”  
  
“I was here, Papa. I s-s-slept in my room,” the other voice pleads.  
  
It’s Norman and his father arguing again.  
  
“I hope you had fun with her, because you’re never doing that again!”   
  
“D-d-doing what, Papa? I didn’t do anything.”   
  
“Don’t lie to me, Norman. You’re horrible at lying. I can see right through all of your lies and it’s pathetic. I know you had sex with that little bitch! I tried to stop this from happening. I tried to keep her from hurting you, but you don’t listen. I’m just trying to protect you, that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do and you don’t appreciate it. She’s going to hurt you. People like her always hurt people like you, weak and cowardly. You’ll see, you’ll see that I’m right. I’m always fucking right.” he aggressively sneers.  
  
“S-s-stop it, Papa! She’s not like that!” Norman cries out and the arguing stops.  
  
A few seconds later, Norman storms out of the house, slamming the door behind him, carrying a tray down the steps on the hill.  
  
Belle hurries to finish dressing. She slips on her shoes and buckles the belt to her skirt, then there’s a knock at the door.  
  
*knock, knock, knock*   
  
“D-d-dearie, it’s me… Norman.”   
  
She pulls the soiled blanket down to the floor and sits on the bed. “Come in,” she answers.  
  
“Well, my hands are quite full. I can’t open the d-d-door.”  
  
“Okay. I’m coming.” She stands from the bed and opens the door for Norman.  
  
“Hello again, d-d-dearie.” Norman shyly smiles, blushing. “I made you s-s-some breakfast. I hope you like eggs in a basket.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He hands her the tray and she takes it to the bed with her. Norman remands standing in the doorway.  
  
“You don’t have to stand out there. Come in, Norman.” She removes the dome from the tray and sees the perfectly cooked over-easy egg, sitting in a toasty bread basket.  
  
“No, that’s okay, d-d-dearie. I have to be getting back. M-m-my Papa will be looking for me.” He lowers his head.  
  
“Don’t you want to stay and talk?”  
  
“Of course I do, I really do, b-b-but I can’t. I have to g-g-get back to, Papa.”  
  
“Not even for a little while?”  
  
He shakes his head no. “Belle?”  
  
“Yes, Norman?”  
  
“I left my Papa’s cane here last night. D-d-do you mind getting it for me?”  
  
“It’s right there, Norman.” She points to the cane leaning on the wall by the television. “You can come in and get it.”  
  
“I s-s-shouldn’t come in. Please, can you hand it to me?” he begs from the doorway.  
  
Belle looks at Norman Gold with concern for a moment and stands from the bed. She steps to the cane and grabs it from the wall, then hands it to him.  
  
“Th-thank you, d-d-dearie.” He takes the cane from her and quickly rushes back to the house.   
  
Belle returns to the window and watches Norman go into the house. She’s deeply troubled about the relationship he has with his father. The man has so much control over his son that now Norman can’t even come inside her room. “What kind of a person would treat their child like that?” she wonders.  
  
Norman’s father has called Belle a tramp and a bitch, he’s never even met her and this pisses her off. She comes to the conclusion that it’s time to meet Norman’s Papa.  
  
Belle waits for Norman to return, she wants to see him so she can ask to speak with his father, but he never shows. A few hours pass and Norman doesn’t leave the house. Sick of waiting for him to come to her, Belle grabs the breakfast tray and storms out of the room.  
  
She climbs the stairs to the top of the hill and stops in front of Norman’s house. She takes a deep breath, marches to the porch and knocks on the front door.  
  
No one answers.  
  
She waits a few moments, then knocks again and still there’s no answer at the door. Belle checks to see if the door is unlocked and it is, so she enters the house.  
  
“Hello? Norman?” she calls, peeking behind the front door and fully steps inside. She looks around the house and it’s furnished with antique furniture, just like the parlor in Norman’s office. She walks through the living room, entering the kitchen and Norman is nowhere in sight. Belle sits the tray down on the table then heads out of the kitchen straight to the staircase.  
  
Slowly walking up the staircase, Belle calls Norman’s name again, but she still doesn’t get an answer. So she decides to call out to Norman’s father instead. “Mr. Gold are you up here?” She makes it to the top of the staircase and she hears a sudden thump from behind a closed door at the head of the stairs. Belle cautiously steps closer to door. “Mr. Gold?” she calls again, with no reply.  
  
Out of the blue, the door flies open and Belle finds herself standing in front of Norman, but Norman doesn’t look like himself. He gawks at her with the same murderous features on his face he had last night in the bathroom. Norman gives Belle a cold devilish smile and immediately pushes her down the stairs.  
  
Belle screams with horror, as she tumbles all the way to the bottom and crashes to the hardwood floor.  
  
Norman Gold stands at the top of the staircase, leaning on his cane, proud of what he accomplished. He slowly gimps down the stairs, stands above Belle’s motionless body and nudges her with his cane, checking his handy work. He notices that she’s bleeding from the head and he needs to feel the blood on his hands. Norman bends down and runs his hand across her wound, then rubs the warm blood between his fingers. It feels so good to know that he caused her to bleed. He smells his bloody hands and his body shudders to the aroma.  
  
The scent is orgasmic.  
  
Satisfied with his work, Norman limps into the kitchen and sits at the table, staring out of the window.  
  
Half an hour passes and Norman flinches as if awoken from a deep sleep. He looks around the kitchen dazedly, then down at his hands. He jumps up from the chair, knocking it over. “Oh my god! It’s blood… Blood,” Norman shrieks. “Papa? What have you done?” He notices the breakfast tray on the table and instantly thinks of Belle. “Belle, where are you?!” he frantically cries and swiftly dashes out of the kitchen.  
  
In the living room, Norman sees Belle lying at the foot of the staircase and she isn’t moving. He quickly goes to her, wrapping his arms around her and holds her close. “I’m so sorry Belle! I’m so s-s-sorry!” He weeps with tears running down his face.  
  
A tear falls upon Belle’s cheek and her hand begins to move. She isn’t dead like Norman thought. She was only unconscious.  
  
Norman Gold is overjoyed to see movement in her. He instantly picks her up and takes her to the couch in the living room, laying her down. He rushes to the kitchen, grabs a towel and fills it with ice, then heads back to the living room.  
  
Norman gently places the towel on her head and she starts to wake. “Belle? How are you feeling?” he asks with great concern.  
  
Belle sits up and quickly scoots to the other side of the couch, far away from Norman. “You pushed me down the stairs!” She snatches the towel from his hand.  
  
“No it w-w-wasn’t me. I would never hurt you, Belle. I c-c-could never hurt you. I promise, d-d-dearie, it wasn’t me,” he passionately confesses.  
  
“I saw you, Norman! It was you!” She rages with anger and fear. “You pushed me down the stairs!” She places the towel on her head, warily.  
  
“No, Belle, it wasn’t me!” he pleads.  
  
“If it wasn’t you, then tell me who it was?” she demands.  
  
“It was my Papa. He d-d-doesn’t like you. He wanted to hurt you.”  
  
“I didn’t see your father, I only saw you. You had that deranged look on your face again. What’s wrong with you, Norman? It’s like you’re two different people!” Belle freaks. She slowly stands from the couch and her body aches. Her shoulder and legs are bruised, with no strains or broken bones. She doesn’t think she’ll get a real answer from Norman and thinks it’s best to just get away from him, so she starts heading for the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” Norman asks.  
  
She turns back to him. “I have to go, I can’t stay here. Something’s not right and you won’t tell me the truth.” She places her hand on the front door and opens it.  
  
“Mmm. Would you look at that. I told you she was no good for you. I told you she would hurt you. I was right, I’m always right!” An eerie voice harshly speaks.  
  
“I know, Papa. You are always right,” Norman softly replies to the other voice.  
  
Belle stops in her tracks and gazes at Norman, puzzled. There isn’t anyone else in the room.  
  
“I told you, laddie, I will always be there for you. I’m the only person you need. You don’t need women, Norman. You don’t need anyone else but me. I will always love you and you should have made her leave when I told you to.”   
  
Belle watches with horror, as this strange voice slips from Norman’s lips.  
  
“I know, Papa.” He shamefully lowers his head.  
  
“Norman?” Belle shouts. “You’re… You’re talking to your father?” She can’t believe what she just witnessed. “Your… Your father is you!” Her eyes widen.  
  
Norman turns his head to her “Don’t start acting like you give a shit!” Papa snaps."You were leaving, right? Then get the fuck out." His face turns red with fury. “I won’t hesitate to push you down the stairs again, and this time, you won’t be getting up!” he snarls through his teeth.  
  
The fierce expressions on Norman’s face softens. “Don’t t-t-talk to her like that, Papa!” he yells at himself. “She was s-s-sweet, kind, and gentle to me and I’m not going to let you talk about her th-th-that way. And I’m not g-g-going to let you hurt her again.” Norman demands in his real voice.  
  
“Norman?” Belle is more concerned about him now, than she’s ever been.  
  
“Yes, Belle?” Norman answers softly, looking at her with glassy eyes.  
  
“There’s no way I can leave you like this, I just can’t.” She steps away from the door and sits next to Norman on the couch. Realizing what’s going on and seeing him in this state, doesn’t make her fearful of him. She knows his actions weren’t his fault. “I don’t know how long you’ve been here by yourself, but I can’t leave you here. You’re sick, Norman, and you need help. I want to help you.” She takes his hand and laces her fingers between his.  
  
“You w-w-want to help me? How?” Norman can’t believe she’s willing to stay by his side.  
  
“By not leaving you here alone, for a start. I think I might know what’s caused this.” She rests her hand on his cheek. “You’re extremely lonely here. Aren’t you, Norman?”  
  
"Yes." He lowers his head.  
  
She places her hand under his chin and gently lifts his head. She needs to see his soft eyes. “You’ve been alone for a long, long time, haven’t you?”  
  
“Yes, d-d-dearie.”  
  
She leans into him and wraps her arms around him tightly. “You don’t have to be alone anymore."


End file.
